Hadley Correo
.]] Hadley Correo is a time agent from the same future time period as JB. He is a jolly, and polite person. ''The Missing Series Sent After Jonah and Katherine successfully rescue Chip and Alex from their deaths, Hadley, disguised as a soldier on the battlefield, returns them to the Time Cave. When he lands in the Time Cave with them, he meets Angela DuPre for the first time, and it is hinted that they both have feelings for each other. Caught Hadley is with JB when Albert Einstein disrupts time by discovering The 1611 Time Split, which causes the two of them, and time in the twenty-first century to freeze. Later when Angela drives Jonah and Katherine to Chip's house, Angela almost cries when telling the two of them that Hadley's "vanished"; in actuality she was unaware of Hadley being frozen in time. Jonah, Katherine, Emily, and Mileva discover JB trapped in a Time Hollow where he is completely frozen. They are unable to unfreeze him or figure out why he is frozen, as their Elucidator simply responds with "EXTREME DANGER OF CATASTROPHIC TIME DISTURBANCES. AND UNCERTAINTY—". Shortly afterward, a frozen Hadley appears in the Time Hollow also; with his Elucidator ranonly appearing and disappearing. JB later claims to Jonah it was "random results of time instability". After Jonah and Mileva successfully unfreeze time, Jonah reunites with the others in the time hollow and confesses that he let Mileva keep the Elucidator. JB and Hadley frantically check for evidence of Mileva using the Elucidator and ruining time; however, the only interference she causes is when she returns the Elucidator to Jonah's classroom and catches the attention of his science teacher, who retrieves it. After Jonah's teacher returns the Elucidator to him; JB, Angela, and Hadley retrieve Jonah, Katherine, and Emily, respectively, to watch what Mileva used the Elucidator for. Jonah, Katherine, Emily, JB, Angela, and Hadley watch as Mileva travels through time and visits Albert on his deathbed, where she tells him the truth about their daughter Lieserl. Mileva then shocks everybody by revealing that she unaged their schizophrenic teenaged son, Tete, and sent him to the future where he was cured of his illness and grew up to become JB. Revealed After Jonah delivers the baby who looks like himself to his parents' house, he receives a "''Connect-4 game" from Eva, the adoption agent. He immediately recognizes it as an Elucidator in disguise and uses it to travel to Angela in 1932. When Jonah asks where the Elucidator came from, it tells him Hadley Correo arranged for the adoption agent to give it to Jonah. Hadley also gave Angela her secret Elucidator to use in 1932 after she showed him a letter claiming that she needed an Elucidator. Jonah gave the letter to the pre-Time Crash Angela at the airport, before traveling to his parents' house. ''Redeemed In the epilogue of ''Redeemed, Hadley appears at the Skidmores' party with Angela. He announces to Linda and Michael Skidmore that he will be permanently moving to the twenty-first century to be with Angela, and also that the two of them will be getting married. The two of them adopt Maria Romanova and Leonid Sednev, as well as the unaged Gary and Hodge, whom they rename Gregory and Henry, respectively. Description According to Jonah in Sent, Hadley is said to be "an old, whiskery man" (page 264 in Sent). In Caught he is said to have jolly eyes with a twinkle in them. Relationships * JB - Friend; fellow time agent * Angela - Romantic interest (said to be "special friends" in Caught; later the two become engaged in Redeemed.) Appearances * Sent (Book Two) * Caught (Book Five) * Revealed (Book Seven; Elucidator projection only) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Supporting Character Category:Sent